SkyClan's Hallows Eve
by JetravenEx
Summary: Leaf-fall has finally come to the gorge, and bringing with it cooler days. Unbeknownst to them the twoleg's All Hallows Eve is drawing near and with the night coinciding with a full moon, shadows are stirring from the past, and they've set their sights on the isolated fledgling Clan. Fortunately the Daylight Warriors have something that could help. Cross-posted from BlogClan.


A/N: This was a submission for BlogClan's October Fanfiction contest. Which was a prompt for a halloween related warriors story. So I decided to write about SkyClan and a few ideas I had.

This is set somewhere after SkyClan's Destiny but before the SkyClan and the Stranger manga.

Also there are characters that share names and mannerisms with Supernatural characters of the same name, but these are just based off them. This is not a crossover.

That being said I just thought I'd mention it, I don't own Warriors.

SkyClan:

Leader: Leafstar—brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Plumpaw

Deputy: Sharpclaw—dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat(s): Echosong—silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Frecklewish—mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

Warriors: Patchfoot—black-and-white tom

Petalnose—pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt—dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Waspwhisker—gray-and-white tom

Shrewtooth—skinny black tom

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Ebonyclaw—striking black she-cat

Billystorm—ginger-and-white tom

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Harveymoon—white tom

Macgyver—black-and-white tom

Rockshade—black tom

Bouncefire—ginger tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Tinycloud—small white she-cat

Sagenose-pale gray tom

Mintfur-gray tabby she-cat

Fallowfern—pale brown she-cat

Egg—cream-colored tom

Apprentices:

Rabbitpaw – brown tom

Creekpaw – gray tabby tom

Plumpaw – dark gray she-cat

Nettlepaw - pale brown tom

Queens:

Clovertail—light brown she-cat with white belly and legs kits: (Birdkit, Sandykit, and Honeykit

Elders:

Lichenfur—gray mottled she-cat

Tangle—ragged tabby tom

Cats Outside the Clan

Dean – light brown tabby tom loner

Sam – large dark brown tom kittypet

Cas – black and white tom kittypet

Hutch—dark brown kittypet (formerly Shortwhisker)

Oscar—black kittypet

Rose—elegant brown-and-cream Siamese kittypet with slanting blue eyes

Lily – Rose's sister

Velvet—silver kittypet

/-/

Hutch sat on the fence of his garden it was the perfect spot to get a good view of the other gardens. He could hear a cat flap in one of the neighboring gardens open and a large brown tom squeeze out from the cat flap grunting a bit.

"They don't design them quite with cats your size in mind do they Sam," Hutch meowed lightly as the brown tom trotted over to the fence and jumped up to join him.

Sam sighed and shook out his fur. "It's all right, helps keep my weight in check. Reminds me to keep my exercise, can't just lay around and look pretty like Rose and Lily." He meowed lightly.

Hutch let out a purr of agreement, "Is your brother going to be coming around tonight?" He asked.

Sam flicked his tail and snorted, "He'll come if the hunting's poor. When it comes to food, Dean's happy to do whatever to keep his belly stuffed. Even if it means stealing some from me," He sighed though his eyes were warm, "I suppose I have some to spare, so I can let him get away with it,"

"You are a very noble brother," Hutch noted with amusement. "Dean should appreciate that," He flicked his tail and sighed catching sight of some dark green fabric that was in the middle of his own garden, "I can understand his draw to freedom, it's times like these I wish I hadn't given up my place in SkyClan though," He muttered.

"Oh yeah that group of cats that decided to live in the gorge," Sam mused, "I've heard about them, and how some cats leave their housefolk during the day to go be with them too, I've been considering visiting. But why- oh, right it's that time in Leaffall your housefolk try to force those annoying fabric things on you too huh?"

Hutch curled his lip, "I like my housefolk don't get me wrong, but it's so uncomfortable. And the one they got this year is extremely restricting. Too often the fabric comes down over my eyes and I feel like part of my muzzle is stuck in the maws of some creature."

Sam let out a mrrow of amusement. "Fortunately for me, my owner just put on some weird fabric that made extensions off my head. It was weird, but I let them have their fun. I've learned from you guys that if you throw it off, they're just going to put even more restrictive things on you," He said with a flick of his tail.

Hutch huffed and shook himself, "They shouldn't be putting anything on me in the first place!" He replied simply.

Sam chuckled amused to see his normally quiet friend so steamed about something for once, "I guess since they're donning costumes, they want us to as well," He flicked his tail. "Just tolerate it for a little while, then they'll get bored and they'll leave you alone," He assured him.

Hutch scoffed, "And let them think they can continue to do such things?! Absolutely not!"

Sam let out another laugh and he straightened up, "Well then I guess I'll leave you to settling your difference with the costume. I need to go find Dean and do some rounds might see if Cas is out and wants to tag along," He said making his way along the fence tail held high, "See ya Hutch!" He meowed before hopping off the fence and down onto the ground below.

"Bye Sam!" Hutch called after the large tom before letting out a sigh turning his gaze back out to observe Twolegplace and the darkening sky as night fell. If he focused on the gorge he was sure he'd soon see the daylight warriors return from the gorge and make their way to their respective homes.

A chill fell over Hutch and he shivered letting out a short hiss bushing out his fur against the chill. "Brr, if it's going to be this cold, I might be better off just going back inside," Hutch murmured turning and dropping back into his garden. "No point freezing my tail off for-" A shadow moving in the corner of his eye made him pause mid step towards his cat flap.

Blinking he turned and looked around his garden, "Hello?" He called ears lowering as he peered around. "Sam? Dean? Is that you?" He asked heart starting to pick up as he eyed the shadows cast in his garden, the darkening night making it harder and harder to see the breaks in shadows and to tell whether or not something was moving within them.

A chill ran down his back as he felt something that felt like a small breeze against the back of his neck.

"So," A harsh voice rasped by his ears making Hutch jump and twist around catching a glimpse of a very faint ginger shape. Like it was there but only just barely. The shape moved around him circling him, Hutch struggling to keep the shape in sight. "This is where their descendants settled," The shape mused it's one gleaming yellow eye flashing with something malicious that made Hutch's blood freeze.

"Wh-who are you?!" Hutch demanded, "What do you-ack!" Before he could continue speaking the shape moved in a blur of movement knocking his legs out from under him, and in one swift movement had him on his back a faded and flickering paw pressed on Hutch's throat cutting off Hutch's air.

"Sh,sh, shhhh, I don't have time for pleasantries, just tell me where this SkyClan is," The shape hissed it's one yellow eye gazing down at Hutch reflecting the kittypet's frightened face back at him. "And this'll be over quickly,"

Hutch shivered, struggling against the dark shape, chest starting to burn from lack of oxygen. He gagged unable to form any words, and the entity loosened it's hold letting Hutch suck in a desperate breath before the pressure was reapplied.

"The-they're at the gorge- but what-" Hutch coughed desperately claws trying to rake at the entity, his thrashing paws passing through the entity simply shifting parts of the shadowy figure like a breeze would disturb smoke, before the shadow reformed.

"Hutch!" A deep voice called from the boundary of the garden, a scrawny tabby tom on the fence fur bushed out eyes wide. Hutch gagged more and the tabby dropped down from the fence and rushed towards them.

"Hmph, it'll have to do," The entity ground out. "You clearly have nothing else useful," Hutch gagged as the pressure on his throat increased. "No point leaving any friends, around," The entity raised it's other claw, "Say hello to my old friends if they let you join their skies," Then he lashed out with his claws sending flecks of blood flying and leaving Hutch gagging and gurgling as the tabby pounced on the shadow.

The shadow cackled and evaporated under the tabby's paws the tabby crashing to the ground on the other side of Hutch.

"Fox dung!" The tabby cursed turning towards Hutch, "Hutch hang-" He trailed off eyes wide as he took in the sight of the kittypet, a pool of blood forming under him. The tabby gritted his teeth and bowed his head, "Son of a dog!" The tabby growled. "Sam!" He said climbing the fence. "Sam it's your friend! Come quick!" He called running along the fence in search of his brother.

Sam emerged a moment after Dean had started calling his name, "Dean! What is it, what happened?!" The big tom asked before he spotted Hutch in the adjoining garden. "No, Hutch," He whispered.

"I came looking for you, and since you weren't here I figured I'd see if Hutch would be willing to share and when I got there… I don't know how to describe it Sammy, it was like some sort of smoky thing was on him, but when I tried to pounce on it, it just, it evaporated." Dean said tail lashing eyes wide.

"What like a ghost?" Sam echoed eyes wide.

"Yeah!" Dean said dropping down onto the garden below turning in a tight circle.

"So, what is Hutch's home and garden haunted or something?" Sam asked eyeing Hutch's home as he sat down near Dean.

Dean's tail lashed and he shook his head, "No, the ghost was looking for something, heard Hutch gasp out something about a gorge, and the thing told Hutch to 'say hi to my old friends if they let you join their skies,'"

Sam tilted his head, "Hmm, I guess there must be something by the gorge then that the ghost wants,"

Dean nodded, "I guess, so what should we do now?" Dean asked.

"Well, we should probably figure out a way to investigate by the gorge, Cas lives by Billy right? If I recall correctly, Hutch and Cas have both said that Billy is one of SkyClan's daylight warriors. We could go talk to him and see if we can get a look around the gorge and figure out what that ghost wanted." Sam said

"I'm surprised you're so up for hunting this thing down," Dean noted, Sam shooting him a look the tom quickly straightening up, "Not that there's anything wrong with that! It's good that you want to do that! I'm just surprised,"

Sam huffed, "This thing killed my friend and, it could kill any of us clearly. So, we need to figure out how to either get rid of it or make it leave,"

"Guess we should also pay a visit to Cas too, his owner has that crazy lady that visits every so often, he might've picked up something useful," Dean noted.

Sam nodded, "We'll have to go in the morning, my housefolk will notice if I'm gone, especially once…" He glanced towards Hutch's quiet garden.

Dean nodded letting out a sigh, "All right, you think your twolegs would mind if I crash with you tonight?"

"Dean," Sam muttered wearily.

"I just, what if that thing comes back! I don't want you to-"

"Just admit you want some of my gourmet food that you know my housefolk get every 7 days" Sam said dryly.

"I mean it's a perk, but come on Sammy, you really think so little of me?! Would you really deny your big brother the right to protect you?" Dean asked as he and Sam padded towards the cat flap.

"You're only older by a few seconds, if even!" Sam retorted, but relented. "All right fine, go in," He said flicking his tail to let Dean slip inside. "My foods in my dish, I just… want to pay my respects to Hutch."

Dean sobered up and nodded, "All right, you do that little bro," He meowed before slipping into the den.

Sam in turn slipped over to Hutch's garden and moving to sit near his friend's head. He wanted to sit by his friend until his housefolk came and found him. But he knew doing so would make them likely to retaliate against him and assume he'd done it.

Instead Sam bent his head and licked the top of Hutch's head moving a paw to close Hutch's eyes, and he crouched down to share words for the last time with Hutch. While silently promising to avenge him.

/-/

Things had been going well in SkyClan, Leafstar purred as she and Billystorm sat side by side enjoying the sun warming their pelts on one of the rocks in the gorge. After she and Billystorm decided to become mates, Leafstar felt happy and even more content and secure in where she was at present. And just when it seemed like everything was going to go well, and today would be another good day of many.

A yowl sounded from upriver and Tinycloud raced towards camp. Leafstar's ears moving towards the sound the she cat rising quickly to her paws, Billystorm jumping to his paws beside her.

"Tinycloud what's wrong!" Leafstar meowed jumping down from their perch to go over to Tinycloud, the small white she cat shaking so much she looked to be practically vibrating.

"It's Egg! We were out on a hunting patrol down river… and we all separated for a short bit, when we heard him shout and…" Tinycloud let out a soft keening her body continuing to shake violently Sparrowpelt moving over to comfort her by pressing his side against hers. The white she cat accepting his offer of comfort as more and more SkyClan cats joined around them.

"And?" Leafstar echoed dreading the answer eyes glancing towards where Tinycloud had come from. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Clovertail herding her kits into the nursery and Lichenfur and Tangle ducking into the elders den though both had their heads poked out.

Tinycloud opened and closed her mouth struggling to find the words, when she was saved by the return of the patrol. Because the sight of Sharpclaw padding slowly towards camp with the scruff of a limp Egg in his mouth was explanation enough.

Gasps rippled through the clan, Leafstar's breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of Egg noting how his head was at an awkward angle.

"What happened?" Leafstar demanded looking from Sharpclaw to the other members of the patrol.

Sharpclaw didn't answer moving to set Egg down in the center of all the cats, so Leafstar shifted her focus to Bouncefire and Nettlepaw. Bouncefire looked down.

"We thought it'd be a good idea to separate and expand our search for prey," Bouncefire meowed scuffing his paws against the ground. "We didn't realize anything was wrong until we heard Egg cry out… By the time we got to where he was, he was already on his way to StarClan,"

Leafstar glanced back over to where Egg was and Echosong was inspecting the body.

"So, you don't know how he fell then," Leafstar finished.

Bouncefire shook his head. "No," He meowed. "And we didn't find him under a tree, or by the side of the gorge."

Leafstar narrowed her eyes, "Where did you find him?" the clan looking between her and Bouncefire.

Bouncefire swallowed and looked to Sharpclaw who spoke quietly.

"We found him by the river bank, on a sandy beach far out of the reach of the nearest tree. Meaning he either jumped off the tallest branch of the nearest tree to his death or…" Sharpclaw trailed off, "Or I can't explain it,"

A hush fell over the clan, before all the cats began talking at once.

"Is this a sign from StarClan?" One of the cats cried Leafstar recognizing it as Petalnose the she cat standing particularly close to her grown kits.

"Or some new horror that's arrived in the gorge," Fallowfern hissed ears flattening, her words raising the voices to a fever pitch as every cat tried to weigh in.

Leafstar quickly moved to the Rockpile and scaled it, "Enough! All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather by the rockpile!" She ordered, the members of SkyClan hastening to obey though Sharpclaw remained sitting by the broken body of his former apprentice.

"Egg has been found dead by the river, and I will take out a patrol to investigate the area at length," Leafstar meowed. "We can make assumptions all we want, but our best hope to find an explanation is to investigate where Egg was found to determine what happened. I will take Cherrytail, Waspwhisker, and Ebonyclaw. The rest of you remain here, for now keep kits in the nursery and have a guard keep watch over the gorge to keep an eye out for any signs of trouble. Sharpclaw, I leave that to you," She meowed glancing at Sharpclaw. The tom giving her a grim nod in confirmation. "Now then my patrol will be off," She meowed.

The cats she picked began to gather around when Billystorm moved beside her.

"Let me accompany you," He offered worry in his gaze. "I'd like to help,"

Leafstar met his gaze steadily and glanced towards the camp, "Help Sharpclaw maintain order, I'll be fine Billystorm," she assured her mate brushing his muzzle with hers. "Trust me," She meowed quietly.

Billystorm looked at her worriedly for a moment before relenting and heading over to speak with Sharpclaw.

Leafstar let out a sigh and turned to her assembled patrol, "Come on let's be off," She meowed before heading along the river her patrol following behind her.

/-/

Leafstar's patrol returned as the sun began to dip in the sky. Leafstar feeling disgruntled and disturbed, her patrol looking a bit wide eyed and uneasy.

When they had arrived near the area Sharpclaw had described, Leafstar spotted the place where Egg had been found immediately. There was a clear indent in the sand where Egg's body had impacted, and as Sharpclaw had said the nearest tree branch was at least a tail length away and one that's height wouldn't be enough to kill a SkyClan cat normally. Injure perhaps, but kill no.

They had combed through the area only to find no trace. No other scents, or physical signs of anything that could explain why Egg had ended up dead on the small sandy beach. Though Eggs scent was detected in the tree closest to the beach, his scent didn't pass the lowest branch.

Thus, Leafstar was left without a clear explanation for what had happened to Egg.

Which was why when Leafstar spotted Billystorm and Sharpclaw standing by three strange cats now standing in the middle of their camp did her hackles raise and her nerves start going crazy.

"What's going on?" Leafstar demanded as she padded over to the group. Sharpclaw and Billystorm turning to focus on her along with the rest of the clan.

There was a large brown tom standing next to a slightly smaller light brown tabby tom with bright green eyes and a black and white tom sitting on his other side blue eyes focused on Leafstar as soon as she arrived.

The light brown tabby tom moved forwards, "We came because we think you might be able to help us, help you,"

Leafstar narrowed her eyes advancing towards the light brown tabby. "Who are you?"

The tabby dipped his head, "I'm Dean, that's my brother Sam," He gestured with his tail to the large brown tom, "And that's Cas," He meowed flicking his tail towards the black and white tuxedo cat. "We came because Hutch was killed a few days ago," Dean said

Leafstar sucked in a breath, "I am sorry to hear that, Hutch was a good cat," She meowed quietly. She could see the cats who knew Hutch look at each other and murmur a few words of grief and wishes he find good hunting in the sky. "Is that solely why you came?" She asked.

Sam shook his head, "It's how he died that's brought us to your camp today ma'am," He meowed softly, "He was attacked by some shadowy thing…"

"A ghost," The other cat, Cas, meowed in a gravelly voice.

"Yeah, a ghost, came and attacked Hutch, asked him to tell him where something was, and Hutch said it was in the gorge," Sam meowed, glancing around the gorge. "We assume it's this gorge."

Murmuring rose up in the clan which Leafstar quieted by raising her tail.

"How would a ghost kill Hutch?" Leafstar questioned.

"I think I can explain that," Cas meowed, "In two moonrises, the moon will be full, and it will fall on the night of Hallow's Eve," He meowed gravely earning gasps from the gathered SkyClan cats.

"Great StarClan!" Echosong whispered as the clan began to grow increasingly nervous as Cas continued.

Frecklewish on the other paw blinked and tilted her head, "What's Hallow's Eve?" She asked.

"Twolegs refer to it as 'Halloween' I think," Sam meowed. "It's where they dress up in costumes and stuff,"

Cas nodded, "It's at this time nearing Hallow's Eve that the barrier between the living and the dead is weakest, and I think this entity will take solid form to seek out what it desires and attacks."

"But it's already attacking!" Cherrytail cried.

Cas's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "Then it must be a powerful spirit indeed," He mused, "Perhaps even a culmination,"

"Uh, Cas I think you're losing 'em," Dean meowed seeing how skittish the SkyClan cats were becoming and how Leafstar's eyes kept narrowing and she looked seconds away from tossing the trio out on their tails.

Leafstar nodded curtly, "Right, do tell if there's something that can be done," She meowed stiffly fighting to keep her own fear in check.

"Will we have to leave the gorge?" Plumpaw asked fearfully ears lowered.

Cas shook his head, "I don't think so, but we must take precautions, especially since," He glanced at Egg before turning his gaze to the rest of the clan, "It seems this spirit is after your clan,"

Yowls of shock rippled through the clan.

"What could've brought about this horror?" Clovertail cried bringing her kits close.

"StarClan why didn't you warn us?!" More yowls in panic and fear erupted.

"Everyone calm down!" Leafstar shouted jumping up to the top of the rock pile, all cats focusing on her, "We will not be able to resolve this problem if we panic,"

"Why should we trust you?" Sharpclaw growled advancing towards the three, pelt bushing out, "You speak nonsense and talk about things that you have no proof of to try and scare us out of our fur," He ground out.

Dean tensed and shifted to move towards Sharpclaw, when Sam quickly cut in raising his tail to bar Dean's way to keep the tabby tom from leaping at Sharpclaw.

"Look, believe us or not your clan is in danger, but we think we have several ideas for how to keep your clan safe," Sam meowed. "But if you don't want our help then we'll leave now," He said simply

Leafstar considered the three for a moment, before glancing at Sharpclaw and Echosong. Sharpclaw was glaring at the trio whereas Echosong was looking at them curiously. "Well let's hear it then," She meowed, half wishing they hadn't announced this to the clan like this. But, still anything was better than nothing.

"2 days after Hutch was attacked another cat, Oscar was attacked," Sam meowed, he could hear some disgruntled mutters from the clan.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," Sparrowpelt muttered before Cherrytail nudged her brother.

"But he was able to come out okay," Sam said, "We had been nearby and it threw me and Dean around at first when Cas came in and covered Oscar with one of the twoleg white pelts they occasionally wear on hallow's eve,"

"Oh, like the costumes twolegs make us wear once every year?" Ebonyclaw meowed and understanding appeared in Billystorm's eyes.

"Really they're not just an annoyance?" The tom meowed sounding surprised and Cas nodded.

"Once Oscar was under it, and I kept him under it the spirit was unable to orient on him. In its confusion Dean and Sam were able to take shelter in a bush." Cas said.

"My legs are still killing me from those branches and twigs poking me all over," Dean muttered but fell silent from a flick of Cas's tail.

"So, do you suggest the whole clan wear costumes to hide from this spirit?" Leafstar asked.

"It's your best bet," Sam said nodding, "Once Hallow's Eve passes, the spirit shouldn't have any power left to form,"

"But you said you two hid in a bush," Sparrowpelt pointed out, and Sam winced.

"That might've been because we weren't its targets, Oscar was, it wanted to know how many in the gorge, and it thought Oscar knew. Oscar of course threw out some random number and that was when me and Dean tried to distract it. It only really attacked us when we got in its way," Sam meowed.

"That might change now that we've come here," Cas meowed, shrugging his shoulders. "Which means we are now just as in danger as you are,"

"So as of now we're all stuck on the same branch," Dean said tail flicking, "Meaning we've gotta figure out how to get everyone here a costume to use to fool the spirit,"

"Cas and I both have costumes in our Housefolk's den, do any of the former kittypets have theirs?" Sam asked glancing towards some of the daylight warriors.

Billystorm frowned, "My housefolk might have my old ones stashed somewhere," He mused, "There should be a couple for a few cats to use."

Ebonyclaw curled her lip, "My housefolk have a few for me as well,"

"Then we'll start things off by gathering costumes from the Daylight warriors dens," Leafstar meowed. "We'll need a patrol to go there,"

"What about the kits?" Clovertail asked stepping forwards her tail still wrapped around her kits, "I doubt my kits will fit into any costumes the kittypets wore recently," She meowed glancing from the daylight warriors to her own kits.

"As long as you cover them with a white pelt and keep them under it that should work. We can just have them pretend to be a multi-humped ghost camel," Dean meowed with a chuckle at the confused look on Clovertail's face as Sam smacked his side lightly with his tail.

"But what if it falls off or one slips out?" Clovertail fretted,

"We do have two days," Cas meowed turning to Clovertail., "We can work out something for your kits,"

Clovertail frowned worry still gleaming in her eyes but she said nothing as Leafstar sighed.

"All right, Billystorm, Ebonyclaw how many cats do you think you'll need to fetch your costumes?" Leafstar asked.

Billystorm looked thoughtful before he nodded his head, "I'd say about 5 cats should be enough for both of us,"

Leafstar nodded, "Sam and Dean you will accompany them to gather their costumes," She told the two toms.

Dean grunted while Sam nodded, "Of course," The taller tom dipping his head respectfully to the SkyClan leader.

"What about Cas?" Dean asked tail flicking to the black and white tom next to him.

"I would like to speak with him," Echosong meowed stepping forwards, Cas turning to meet her gaze. "I'd like to discuss his theories in depth,"

Cas nodded, "It makes sense as you are this clan's seer and healer, it would be a pleasure to discuss things further with you."

"Then the patrol going to twolegplace will be led by Billystorm, and contain all the daylight warriors." Sharpclaw meowed stepping up beside Leafstar, "It's late now anyways so you'll be heading back there anyways,"

"And we'll return early tomorrow with as many costumes as we can carry," Billystorm meowed nodding.

"Is that all?" Leafstar asked looking at the three newcomers and the rest of her clan, and when no cat said anything. "Then this meeting is adjourned and for tonight every cat is to stay out of sight, we'll post a guard but they are to stay hidden and out of sight."

Meows of agreement and understanding met Leafstar's command and the cats separated to go about their tasks. Cas being led towards the medicine cat den by Echosong and Frecklewish to interrogate the tom, while Sam and Dean joined the daylight warriors heading out of camp together.

Leafstar dropped down from the rockpile and pushed down her nervousness, when she felt a pelt brush against hers and she turned to see Billystorm.

"It'll be all right," Billystorm meowed, "We'll get through this," He assured her, "I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early with a costume that'll look good on you and not restrict your movements too much," He promised heading to join the patrol and Leafstar watched him go before turning her gaze skywards as the first StarClan warriors began to appear in the dusk sky.

"StarClan, please guide us through this trying time," Leafstar mumbled.

/-/

Over the course of the next day and a half the clan prepared gathering costumes and plotting how best to deal with the dark culmination of spirits that had come to cause trouble in the gorge.

"While we have a way to avoid the spirits, I'd rather not have to deal with this when this time rolls around next leaf fall," Leafstar had told Cas who had nodded and he and Echosong had shared their knowledge until they hatched an idea.

Cas had gone into the cavern of glowing moss, "There is a sense of your spirits here," He had meowed nodding to the inside, Echosong peering into the cavern with him.

"Yes, it's where I share dreams with StarClan," She meowed as Cas studied it and then nodded.

"Yes this will do perfectly," He meowed, to the confusion of Echosong, and he elaborated. "This place already has a connection to the spiritual plane, and on Hallow's Eve, it will be how we'll deal with this culmination permanently."

"I don't understand," Echosong meowed shaking her head sparing a glance at Leafstar and Cas sighed.

"This is where StarClan reaches out to you from the beyond, it's where you the living and dead make contact," Cas elaborated. "And it's here that this will allow you to turn our physical blows against this culmination into actual damage. The only challenge will be luring the culmination into here and choosing someone to defeat this monster,"

Leafstar had then stepped forwards, "I am clan leader, I have more than 1 life to give to my clan, I can handle this task,"

Cas had then turned and looked her over and he nodded after a moment, "Very well, then what will have to happen is on the night of Hallow's Eve, you will have to be wearing a costume until the culmination comes searching and then you must take it off quickly and lead it to here and then fight it."

"Alone?!" Echosong had cried aghast,

"Preferably not alone," Cas amended, "But a good idea is to screech or in some way vocally signal that you have the culmination where it needs to be, and then what can be done is the cats in costume can stand at the mouth of the cavern and keep the culmination from escaping as well as assisting with taking it down, do you understand?"

Leafstar had paused for a moment and then she'd nodded straightening up, "Yes,"

After that now they had a plan, costumes for every member of the clan, and now as the sun began to slip towards the horizon in the sky the clan was getting ready for the battle with the culmination. Leafstar watched as Sam walked around with some weird horns attached to his head. Though he called them 'antlers' and said a bit sheepishly he was dressed like a 'moose'.

Leafstar hadn't been familiar with such a creature so she'd shrugged her shoulders and moved on watching as the large tom assisted Clovertail and Patchfoor in getting their kits under the white pelt. It was a bit difficult but hopefully with Patchfoot and Clovertail also under the pelt with them, they'd all be okay. Though just in case Leafstar had told them to go as deep into the nursery as they could for extra protection.

Mintfur was dressed as some princess lee or something. Both Ebonyclaw and Dean had been quick to assure the poor cat that she was a 'cool' princess, and Leafstar had just shrugged. The white pelt and the dark brown weird fur that was curled like a twoleg food she'd seen once that Mintfur had on either side of her head was strange regardless of what the daylight warrior and loner said.

She continued to pass SkyClan cats decked in strange pelts or with weird coverings on their pelt. Frecklewish and Echosong were wearing white pelts that covered a part of their heads and white pelts, the white pelts and head pelts had a symbol of red. She'd been a bit unnerved by the red at first but was assured that the symbol represented healing to twolegs, Echosong recalling it having been present on buildings twolegs went to get better.

Leafstar then turned her head to see Cas and Dean talking to each other, Dean was wearing a hood that was mostly black and a weird bat symbol was on it.

"Come on Cas, look, I'm Batcat!" Dean boasted lifting his head.

"Yes, Dean you've told me that before," Cas meowed, the black and white tom had white feathers attached to his back along with some weird silver circle branch thing that was held over his head. "And I'm telling you like I did the first time, I don't understand that reference," He meowed to a mrrow of amusement from Dean.

Leafstar shook her head at their antics before she went over to Billystorm and Sharpclaw, her deputy look irritated, the tom's costume resembling some sort of vicious lizard. Though Sharpclaw had been quick to protest the tightness of the costume.

Billystorm wore something that resembled a plant that he'd told her was something called a pumpkin, Leafstar had no idea what a pumpkin was, but as long as the costume kept her mate safe, she really didn't care.

"Here, I've got your initial costume," Billystorm meowed helping to fix something to her head, Leafstar having to fight the urge to shake it off letting Billystorm work it on her head, "There! Now we're both pumpkins together!"

Leafstar tilted her head before she turned to the river and sure enough the new headpiece bore an orange plant shape with a face drawn in black. It looked a bit odd and askew, but it would do.

With her 'costume' acquired and the sun starting to dip below the horizon now, she leapt onto the rockpile, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather by the rockpile for a clan meeting!" She yowled.

Immediately the cats of SkyClan along with Sam, Dean and Cas all gathered by the Rockpile, with the exception of the elders and the cats in the nursery who were peering out from under their white pelts as Leafstar addressed the clan.

"I see that all of you have your costumes on and everyone appears ready, now I know that tonight is the night of a full moon, but due to the circumstances I think StarClan will forgive us this once for not having our gathering tonight. But now, as the sun sets and the moon begins to rise we need to-"

A chill fell over the gorge as a dark cloud passed over the setting sun casting the gorge in dark shadows, Leafstar falling silent as wind whipped past knocking the little head pelt she wore off.

"All this fear in StarClan," A voice hissed a sound of claws passing over stones drawing all eyes to a dark shadowy shape that stood at the top of one of the ledges in front of the warriors dens. "When you should be afraid of me, little clan cat," The shape was all black with one white paw, it's claws unusually long, it's shadowy appearance unclear of why this was.

One of the apprentices made a soft whimpering noise, but Leafstar couldn't look, her eyes locked on the shadow as it stalked along the ledge of the warriors den before dropping down all the way to bottom of the gorge. The creature seemed to morph from the shape of the black tom with strange long claws, instead taking on the appearance of a scrawny mottled ginger tom with one eye. The cat lifted his head and bared his teeth at Leafstar while stalking towards her, paying no mind to her clanmates decked in costumes.

He practically treaded on Cherrytail's tail, the tortoiseshell cat decked out in a strange colorful shiny pelt with added fuzzy rainbow colored pelt on her head. But despite the explosion of loud colors the tortoiseshell cat was wearing it was like she was invisible.

'Thank StarClan! The costumes are working! He can't see anyone, well anyone but me,' Leafstar thought grimly as she tensed.

"And who, are you?" Leafstar asked dropping down from the rock pile moving away from the cluster of clan cats. Although he had yet to recognize the disguised cats yet, she wasn't sure the illusion would hold if he made contact with any of them. She kept her eye on the shifting shadow as he spun around to focus on Leafstar.

The culmination let out an echoey chuckle speaking with several voices, "I am those who have no place, no place of shadows, stars, or any path to tread after life," The culmination flickered between different cat shapes before settling once more on the scrawny mangled mottled ginger tom with one eye. "But when I realized that my old friends in SkyClan were back from being gone, well I just had to drop by and say hello. Such a shame, there seems to be only you," He rasped narrowing his eye at Leafstar.

Leafstar lifted her chin moving as subtly as she could towards the glowing moss cavern, "I'm all there needs to be," She said coldly,

"Such a shame, I was hoping to have another SkyClan to bring down like I did oh so long ago," The one eyed cat growled leaning in so he and Leafstar were nose to nose, "I guess I'll just settle for ending you," He rasped, before his form shifted to the smaller black cat, blue eyes flashing.

"I'll take pleasure in knowing I brought about the destruction of at least one clan!" The tom spat unsheathing his lengthened claws and without warning pounced on Leafstar.

Immediately Leafstar moved to try and meet him but her claws slipped through him, though she hissed as she felt the culmination's claws bite into her fur.

"Leafstar!" Rabbitpaw cried the tom rushing towards her, his costume flapping off, Dean opening his mouth the tabby's tail darting out to stop the apprentice. Only to catch the apprentice's paw instead, Rabbitpaw going head over paws his costume falling off, the culmination shifting to focus on the apprentice who now lay in a heap several tail lengths away from the culmination's confrontation with Leafstar.

The culmination chuckled pulling away from Leafstar, turning towards Rabbitpaw, shifting from the black and white tom to an indistinguishable black shape that cackled. Lifting it's paw razor sharp claws sliding out. "Has StarClan found a way to hide your cats from my gaze? How clever, if I just slash out my claws, I wonder how many cats will drop?" The culmination laughed throwing his head back as he advanced on Rabbitpaw.

Rabbitpaw crouched before the culmination looking at him with big wide eyes. The culmination cackled lifting it's claws ready to bring them down on Rabbitpaw's head, "Say hello to OUR old friends in StarClan!" The culmination hissed, several voices resonating in that world. Then it brought down it's claw, only, instead of getting Rabbitpaw, they tore through seemingly nothing.

"What?!" The culmination demanded drawing back staring at it's bloody paw in confusion, but still it could not see the owner of the blood.

"Dean!" Sam hissed, the tabby tom bending down to pick up Rabbitpaw, his side bleeding under the new tear in the batman cloak he wore.

"You want this little guy? Come and get him!" Dean hissed around Rabbitpaw's scruff running towards the glowing moss cavern, leaving a trail of blood as he went.

"What is this trickery?! Is this that StarClan again?!" The black tom with reinforced claws spat. Before shifting to the one eyed mangy tom, "I will not let Clear Sky's legacies best me!" He spat taking off after the bleeding Dean and Rabbitpaw.

Leafstar opened her mouth to yowl after Dean and Rabbitpaw, but she snapped her jaws shut as the culmination crossed the threshold into the glowing moss cavern, and Dean let out a yowl followed by an unholy screech from the culmination.

"SkyClan!" Leafstar said and that snapped her startled and frightened cats into action Sam and Cas rushing forwards as well. All of SkyClan rushing to stand and bar the mouth of the cavern, Leafstar at the head.

Leafstar darted inside to see Dean wrestling with the culmination, the culmination looking shredded in a few places, Dean's batman costume also featuring some tears and specks of blood.

"I will not be denied!" The culmination screeched as Dean pinned it underneath him.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you're going to be DEANied," Dean said with a laugh barring his teeth before he went for the culmination's throat.

An unholy screech erupted from the culmination when Dean's teeth found their target. The culmination arching its back upwards claws flailing, drawing some blood but Dean didn't let go. It continued to screech and thrash as it's form began shifting between different pelts, appearances, different CATS rapidly, too rapidly for any cat to register. Then the culimination stiffened gave one last choking gasp before it fell into mist in Dean's paws.

Dean pulled back panting, but he lifted his head, "There, told you I was batcat," He said looking at Cas, and though it was probably an attempt to be funny. Dean's flanks were heaving from exertion and there was blood on the floor from the numerous cuts on his body.

Sam let out a rusty purr of amusement rushing over to rub his muzzle against his brother's as Fallowfern darted in to check on Rabbitpaw who lay deeper in the cave and was stunned.

"Well, I think you won't have anything to worry about anymore Leafstar," Cas meowed dipping his head to the leader.

Leafstar opened her mouth and then closed it after a moment. "I don't know what to say," The leader admitted to the black and white tom.

Cas shrugged turning his head and tugging off the fake white wings attached to his back and tossing them aside. SkyClan cats spreading back into the clearing to do the same with their disguises. "Well, I don't know about anything needing to be said, but," He glanced towards Sam and Dean. Sam who was talking urgently to his brother, a hint of 'Don't you ever do that again!' 'Relax Sammy I had it all under control' could be heard.

"But?" Leafstar pressed Cas returning his gaze to Leafstar,

"But, Sam, Dean and I have given it much thought… and we'd like to join your clan,"

Leafstar let out a laugh, "That, can be arranged," She got to her paws waving her tail, "In fact, we can get that taken care of right now," She meowed padding out of the cavern of glowing moss and heading back towards the rock pile.

SkyClan cats turned towards her watching as she ascended the rock pile and stopped to sit there and look at them all for a moment before she called her summons to the star.

"All members of SkyClan gather beneath the rockpile for an important clan meeting," Leafstar yowled, Patchfoot, Clovertail and their kits peering out from the nursery, to look at Leafstar bewildered before they slipped down to join the clan, the elders poking their heads out of their den. But it was clear from the look on Lichenfur and Tangle's faces neither elder was inclined to make their way down to join the meeting.

Which was fine. Leafstar turned her attention to the three cats who were standing off to the side near the glowing moss cave. They were looking up at her with unreadable expressions.

"Cats of SkyClan, we have faced a great evil today," Leafstar began sweeping her gaze over her cats. Rabbitpaw was pressed against Fallowfern who was licking her son's head furiously, like she was trying to remove all traces of Rabbitpaw's experience tonight.

"And we have triumphed!" Leafstar yowled. "SkyClan is still standing!"

"SkyClan! SkyClan!" The clan cheered, and Leafstar lifted her tail for silence.

"But we wouldn't be able to do that without 3 brave cats who risked their lives to not only come and warn us of this danger, but actively assisted and fought to protect our clan. I can't think of any other cats I'd want in my clan," Leafstar meowed, Sam perking up, his expression lighting up with hope. Dean flashed Cas a look the black and white tom merely glancing sideways at Dean though the tom seemed to radiate smugness. "So, Sam, Dean and Cas please come forwards,"

The three toms came forwards, Sam and Cas on either side of Dean who moved a little slowly due to his aching injuries. Sharpclaw shifted to stand near the three as Leafstar straightened up.

"I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan ask StarClan to look down on these cats. They have shown themselves possessing great spirit and heart, and I extend them the chance to be warriors in their turn," She turned to Dean, "Dean do you promise to serve and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?"

Dean blinked then he lifted his chin, "Always," He meowed, as Sharpclaw hissed 'say I do' in his ear, Dean's tail twitching, "I do, I mean," The tabby amended.

Leafstar's whiskers twitched, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Dean from this moment forwards you will be known as Deanheart, StarClan honors your determination and courage as we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan." Leafstar jumped down from her rock and rested her muzzle on Deanheart's head the tom barely even flinching. And then after a little prompting from Sharpclaw leaned forwards to lick Leafstar's shoulder before the stepped back.

Next, Leafstar turned to Sam and Cas. "Sam, Cas, do you promise to protect and serve your clan even at the cost of your lives?" She asked

There was no hesitation in their voices as they said almost in unison "I do"

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names, Cas, from this moment forwards you will be known as Casfeather, StarClan honors your intelligence and loyalty as we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." She turned to Sam, "Sam from this moment forwards you will be known as Samstorm, StarClan honors your compassion and strength as we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan," She rested her muzzle on both their heads and they in turn licked her shoulder.

Then she stepped back and the clan erupted into shouts of "Deanheart! Casfeather! Samstorm!" As the moon rose above and Leafstar turned her head to the sky.

'SkyClan has grown stronger today, and although today reminded us what we have to lose,' She thought glancing down at the gathered cats. 'It also reminds us of those who have come before and the struggles they went through that led to now,'

Hallow's Eve is a night for remembrance, both of good and bad.


End file.
